


Five Rooms

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy welcomes Ed home from his assignment... in every room of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Abstinence made the cock grow harder.   

It was a twist on an age-old cliché that Roy always employed whenever Ed was away on an especially lengthy assignment, and never a truer word uttered or thought when it came to their stormy, yet irreplaceable relationship. 

Officially, he wasn’t slated to see him again until morning, when the feisty teen would come barging unannounced into his office and give a half-assed report, after which Roy would joyfully grill him on the things that he already knew about the young alchemist’s adventures that would be conveniently omitted from their conversation. It had been their ritual for years now and quite frankly, Roy wouldn’t have it any other way.

But as for tonight…

A knock interrupted his thoughts and Roy couldn’t help but grin at the irony. Ed’s total and utter disregard for decorum at HQ was non-existent in his home, where the teen actually observed the basic rules of etiquette by waiting for him to answer the door. He stood up from the couch and took a deep breath, not wanting to show his eagerness by answering right away. At the sound of the second round of knocking, he slowly made his way to the door and opened it.

Ed stood in the doorway, looking as… _Ed_ as ever, wearing the red coat which was more like a second skin by now, his long, blond hair in a frazzled braid, staring up at him with those warm, vivid, golden eyes that damn near ruined him. He felt the cursed emotion that rose in his chest with moments such as these, when he was finally face-to-face with him again after any extended period of time apart .  He didn’t want to be so damn happy to see him. He didn’t want to miss him so much while he was gone. And he certainly didn’t want to count the dreadfully slow days in between, leading up to his return. But he did. 

He _always_ did.

“Welcome back, Fullmetal,” Roy said, stepping aside so he could enter. 

“Thanks,” Ed replied, entering the home and peeling off his coat. He looked a little disgruntled, but this was nothing new. “I’m just giving you a heads up now that you’re getting a goddamn earful about this so-called assignment in my report tomorrow.” The teen slung his coat across the back of a nearby chair and turned to face Roy with a petulant scowl. 

And damned if Roy hadn’t missed _that_ , as well.

“I figured as much,” he said with a smirk, closing the door behind him. The ‘so-called assignment’ in question was one that he had strongly suspected Ed would have despised, so his words weren’t nearly the surprise that they should have been. “Thank you for the warning.”

They faced each other from across the room, devouring the sight of one another. Slowly, Roy walked over to the teen until he was directly in front of him. He was already quite hard; Ed’s mere presence was all it took anymore, which sometimes proved to be quite the hindrance in the office. One glance down at the boy’s swollen crotch showed him that he was not alone in his desire, that he was wanted in return just as badly as he wanted Ed, and the knowledge of his effect only excited him more. 

Ed raised his head expectantly, and the mischievous part of Roy wanted to leave him like that to see just how long the teen would wait for his touch. But the larger, more dominant part of him, the part that wanted to touch him, would not allow such folly.   And so, Roy reached up and gently cupped Ed’s face with both hands, running his thumbs along his cheeks as if to memorize every single pore. Ed wrapped each of his own hands around Roy’s wrists, tracing his fingers along the inside of each one. Because Roy had long since gotten used to the feel of Ed’s automail, he thought nothing of the alternating contrast of warmth and coolness against his skin. It was just another one of the many treasures of Ed, this strange and intriguing balancing act of flesh and metal. 

Despite the dire state of his body’s need, it would have been enough for him to simply _touch_ Ed, using his hands and mouth to make his way down the magnificent body that he craved like nothing else. On a few occasions that was all he _had_ done, foregoing his own release to spend hours attending to every inch of him until he was almost brought to unconsciousness or tears, screaming the name of a God he didn’t believe in. 

Roy bent down and gently pressed his mouth to Ed’s, relishing the moan that vibrated against his lips as well as the way that one, small thing seemed to turn the boy into a shuddering heap. He then pushed his way in, finding his tongue and swirling them together, ignoring the way his body cried out for more. 

As they kissed, Roy pulled Ed into an embrace, locking his arms around the teen’s back. In return, he was met with a pair of interlaced fingers at the back of is neck, urging him harder and deeper into the teen’s mouth. Roy could feel Ed’s erection rubbing against his thigh and once again managed to stave off the urge to take him right then and there. Barely.

Instead, he broke away from the kiss, sparing a moment to lick away a dribble of saliva at the corner of Ed’s mouth before turning his attention to his upturned neck, smiling against the sensitive skin as a small cry of pleasure resonated throughout the room. 

“Don’t laugh at me, you bastard.” 

The adorably indignant teen blushed and thrust harder against him, causing Roy’s smile to widen even more. He suspected that Ed was very close to exploding by now, given that there was usually little to no opportunity to take care of that particular problem when he and Al were away on assignment. 

Roy decided to abandon his plan for slow, sweet torture--for now--and lowered himself to his knees, moving his hands down Ed’s chest and abdomen. Ed’s hands fell onto his shoulders and gripped them tightly. He unzipped the teen’s pants, slowly dragging his fingers along the swollen lump as he did, eliciting another throaty moan. Roy took immeasurable delight at the sight of Ed’s boxers, which were already drenched where his cock pushed against it. He reached forward and licked at the damp material, and was rewarded with pain from the hands that firmly clamped onto him. It was nothing new; their sessions had often left the older man bruised in a variety of places because Ed was helpless to control himself when it came to sex. 

He eased the pants down, letting them pool around Ed’s boots, and stared at his cock in all its wonder, full and hard and wet, twitching impatiently for even a hint of a touch. Roy looked up and was met with a warm amber gaze of expectation and adoration. Without breaking eye contact, he stuck out his tongue and ran it across the engorged tip of Ed’s erection, licking away the salty moisture and causing the teen to yell out and grip him again. He bucked his hips into the air and whimpered in frustration at Roy’s teasing. 

“I swear I'm gonna come right in your eye if you keep doing that,” Ed warned in a breathless whisper.

Taking in his young lover’s parted lips and heaving chest, his face contorted in equal amounts of pleasure and pain, Roy grinned and relented. They had the rest of the night ahead of them, after all. 

He moved his hands around Ed’s back and grabbed onto his ass before leaning forward and taking the entire length of the teen’s cock into his mouth, swallowing as it hit the back of his throat and wrapping his lips firmly around it, feeling it throb hard against his tongue and the roof of his mouth. A chorus of cries filled the room as small, strong hands wove into his black hair. For a moment, Roy gave himself up to the indescribable sensation of Ed slow-fucking his mouth and throat, each thrust even harder and deeper than the one before.  But when he sensed the teen’s breathing become erratic and felt his body begin to shudder, Roy took over, pushing Ed against the back of the chair and grabbing onto it for leverage as he sucked him hard and fast.

With one last piercing scream--the poor boy was going to be hoarse by morning at this rate--Ed rammed himself into Roy’s mouth as he came. Roy felt a jet of warm cum hit the back of his throat and he swallowed quickly to keep up with the flow of it that poured from the teen’s quivering cock. He thought briefly about finishing himself off as well; he was so turned on that it would only be a matter of a few strokes to bring about his own completion. But in the end, he decided to focus on the trembling teen collapsed over his shoulder, his cock finally beginning to go soft. Roy slowly released him, playfully licking at him as he fell from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Ed’s back and guided him to the floor so that he was resting against Roy’s chest. He folded his arms around the teen’s listless body and buried his face in the blond head of hair beneath his chin, closing his eyes and breathing him in. 

His cock pulsed eagerly, as if reminding him that it, too, deserved some much-needed attention. And Roy had every intention of obliging it-- _repeatedly--_ before the night was over.  

But first…

“I’m starving,” Ed muttered, nuzzling the back of his head against Roy’s chest.

“Dinner's in the oven.” Roy propped his chin on top of Ed’s head. “We can eat as soon as you can walk,” he added with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up.”


	2. Dining Room

Because Roy Mustang was, well, _Roy Mustang_ , it went without saying that there was precious little he couldn’t do. 

Unfortunately, cooking was one of those precious little things. 

Nevertheless, dinner was edible enough to be eaten without complaint. Rather, without much complaint. Ed wasn’t Ed if he wasn't griping about _something_ , after all.

The entire experience had proven to be most entertaining, as Roy was delighted and amused by Ed’s lack of enthusiasm with regards to the way he ate. Indeed, the boy had actually made it a point not to talk with his mouth overflowing with food and for once, he hadn’t inhaled the meal as if it was the last known food in the free world. While it was a bit odd to see the teen display such common table decency, it was also kind of... _cute._

“What are you smiling about over there, all creepy like?” Ed asked with a raised brow.

“Nothing,” Roy insisted, lifting a cup to his lips to conceal his smirk.

“Mm-hm.” Ed polished off the rest of his pie and put down his fork. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he said, rummaging around in his pants pocket. “I got something for you while I was gone.”

“Oh?” This was a first. Roy tried not to appear so eager as he held out his hand.

“Here you go,” Ed said proudly, dropping the gift into his outstretched palm.

Roy stared at the inexpensive lighter for a moment. A very long moment.

“It’s supposed to be ironic,” Ed explained, noting his confused expression. “You know… a _lighter_ … for the _Flame_ Alchemist…” His voice trailed off as he realized that his attempted cleverness had perhaps fallen on deaf ears.

“Ah, ironic, it is,” Roy agreed, turning it over in his hand, where he had to squint to make out the writing on the case. “‘World’s Best Lover,’” he read with a smile.

“It's supposed to be sarcastic, too,” the teen quipped. 

“If by sarcastic you mean ‘ _gospel truth_ ,’” he corrected, setting it down next to his empty dessert plate. “Thank you very much.” He allowed himself the joy of wallowing in those amazing golden eyes before leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. A small, simple gesture, but one that immediately reignited the ache between his legs.  That he'd been able to make it this long without attacking him was something of a miracle.

He nuzzled his forehead against Ed’s, trying to muster enough self-control to pull away from him, all the while wanting nothing more than to throw him onto the table and have him. But he was convinced that he was better than that, that they could at least wait until they reached the bedroom... or so he wanted to believe even as he was growing most uncomfortably erect in such close proximity to the one he lov--wanted. The one he _wanted._  Besides, they were both civilized human beings; there was no reason to just stop and fuck anytime the mood came on them. No matter how strong… and _hard_ … that mood might be. 

It all sounded good, at least in theory.  But when an impatient hand stole its way into Roy's crotch and took hold of him, any semblance of restraint and civility soon vanished. 

Roy frowned as his cock pushed painfully against his zipper, further stimulated by Ed’s hand, which alternated between gripping and grinding, and fuck if too much more of that wouldn’t send him over the edge, blowing his load in his pants like some overeager teenager. Speaking of which, Ed then put to rest any further idea of waiting until they had reached the bedroom by way of leaping out of his chair, straddling Roy’s lap, and shoving his tongue down his throat. 

Roy grunted into Ed's mouth as he reached around him and grabbed two solid handfuls of tight, gyrating ass. He broke away from the kiss and yanked Ed’s shirt over his head. At any other time, Roy could have spent hours staring at the imperfect perfection of the teen's extraordinary body.  And maybe later, he would. But now, he desperately needed to--

_“Fuck me.”_

Ed’s throaty request, whispered in his ear and followed by a teasing lick against his lobe, was the final straw. Roy stood up with the stunned teen still clinging against his body, rubbing against his stomach in a way that was about to drive him out of his mind. He quickly surveyed his options; making it to the bedroom was currently _not_ one of them. The floor would have worked… only he really wasn’t in the mood for rug burn.  _Again._  It had been difficult enough for him to recover from the last time they’d taken to fucking like maniacs on the floor; weeks had passed before he was completely healed. Of course, Ed’s annoyingly subtle jabs in the office about his manner of walking and sitting hadn’t helped matters at all, especially in front of Hawkeye and the others. 

Thinking back to his original fantasy, Roy reached down and grabbed one end of the tablecloth. He frantically slung it, along with all of the contents on top of it, across the table, causing plates and utensils and glasses to clang together in a loud, messy crash. He set his amused lover on the edge and pushed him down onto his back, hungrily eyeing in the swollen lump that jutted just beneath his pants. Roy quickly unzipped them and yanked them off before relieving himself of his own clothing. Then, he carefully hoisted himself on top of the table, ignoring the way it jostled beneath them. At that moment, he couldn't have cared less if it all came falling down; as long as it held up until they were finished, it was fine by him.  Hell, even if it didn't, that was alright, too. 

“Roy, this is crazy,” Ed said.  Not that he was trying all that hard to stop the man from positioning himself between his legs.

“Is that a no?” Roy asked, already full well knowing the answer, even as the teen raised his hips in response. He lifted Ed’s right leg over his shoulder and stretched out on top of his body, clenching his teeth as he began sliding against him, their cocks rubbing together in a slippery, wet dance. Ed closed his eyes and threw his head back, banging it against the table. Roy was just coherent enough to see that a large section of his long, blond hair was fast becoming matted in the half-eaten pie they had shared for dessert, but he didn't really think Ed would mind given the present circumstances. So instead, Roy buried his face in the crook of the his neck and thrust against him in slow, measured strokes while Ed reached around his back and cupped his ass, digging in with his fingers, trying to work up as much friction as he possibly could.

_“Shit.”_ Roy stopped suddenly and raised his head, ignoring the way his cock twitched and throbbed in protest.  He realized that there was no lube anywhere in sight and damned if he was about to get up to go get some. He glanced around the table and his eyes happened upon the most unlikely of potential candidates, from mashed potatoes to now partially congealed gravy to--

“Why are you looking at _that_?” Ed asked cautiously, seeing Roy’s mind calculate the possibilities of spreading butter in a place it was never meant to be spread.

“Um…” Roy started, trying to think of a way to justify his impromptu idea.

“Just hurry up and stick it in me,” Ed cooed, wrapping his left leg high around the older man’s waist and pressing up against him. “Your _cock_ , that is.”

Without further hesitation--God knows he’d already waited long enough--Roy grabbed onto Ed’s shoulders and eased his way inside of him. Even though it was agonizingly slow going in, it was much less difficult than he anticipated, given the amount of pre-cum puddled between them. After taking a moment to catch his breath and staving off the urge to come right away, Roy slowly began to move, building up his pace until each thrust was deeper and more urgent than the first, happily losing himself in Ed’s body and focused solely on the tightness and warmth enveloping him, sucking him in and swallowing him whole. 

The dining room was filled with the sounds of creaking, grunting, groaning, panting… and tumbling dishes of food as Ed’s automail arm flailed dangerously about in a fit of ecstasy, knocking away anything in its path as he reached for the edge of the table in order to brace himself, his other hand grasping Roy's hair, crying out repeatedly as his cock rubbed between their stomachs, driving his hips upward, faster and faster until--

_“Fuck… fuck… ohhhh FUCK!”_

Roy felt strong spasms against his abdomen, followed immediately by warm wetness that drenched his skin. With that, he abandoned the last of his resolve, raising Ed’s leg higher and ramming into him without abandon, plunging into him, practically _impaling_ him as he came, fast, hard, and seemingly without end. He then collapsed against the teen’s chest and held onto him for dear life, moaning and shuddering helplessly while the aftershocks of his long-awaited orgasm finally began to dissipate.

He let the full weight of his body rest on Ed’s chest and cradled the teen’s head in his arms.  He then closed his eyes, smiling softly as he felt a pair of arms encircle him, one warm, one cool; thinking to himself that it wouldn’t be a bad thing at all if he could stay there forever…

Not that he would ever _say_ it. But still.

“Ow,” Ed muttered sleepily.

“Mm?” 

The teen wriggled beneath Roy which, amazingly enough, caused his cock to stir again. 

“I think there’s a fork in my back. Here, get off of me for a sec.” Ed pushed against Roy’s chest… which caught him completely off guard and sent him tumbling over the edge of the table where he hit the floor with a loud, awkward thud.

“Shit!” Ed rolled over, removed the offending utensil, and stared down at his lover, who was splayed across the carpet in a most inviting, if banged up, way. “Are you okay?” he asked, choking back laughter.

“Oh this is funny, is it?” Roy asked, gazing up at him.

Ed smiled sweetly and nodded. Roy turned away and shook his head, cursing the warm feeling of fuzziness that crept into his heart like an infection. 

“You know exactly how to be a pain in my ass, don’t you?” he observed, not-so-reluctantly taking the hand that dangled over the table’s edge.

“Yep. I’m just waiting for you to _let me_.”

Roy laughed sharply. “Don’t hold your breath.”

“Is that a no?” Ed asked coyly. 

“… We’ll see.” 


	3. Bathroom

“Dammit, Roy, I think I’ve got pie in my ass,” Ed griped, pulling a clump of mashed potatoes from his sticky, gooey hair while the older man started the shower.

Roy smirked as he tested the temperature of the water, thinking back to his brief but frantic quest for lube substitute on top of the dining room table. He didn’t have the heart to tell Ed that pie wasn’t the _only_ thing he almost had in lodged in there. 

“Quit your bitching and get in here,” he said instead, flinging back the curtain.

Ed scowled as he entered the shower. Roy stepped in behind him and closed the curtain. He reached up to adjust the showerhead so that it did not hit his vertically-challenged lover directly in the face.  Then he grabbed a bath sponge and rubbed a generous amount of soap onto it, working it up into a thick, frothy lather and using it to wash Ed, starting at his chest and making his way down his torso, coating him with soap and pretending to not to notice that Ed was already half-erect again. As was he.

Then again, when it came to the two of them, it never took much.

“That tickles,” Ed said as Roy began to clean between his legs, alternating between fidgeting against his touch and thrusting his hips into it for more. 

“Wimp,” Roy replied with a smile, switching the sponge to his left hand. He grabbed onto Ed’s cock with his right and stroked him into a full erection in a very short amount of time. Then, just as Ed reached out to return the favor, Roy abruptly moved his hand and stepped back.

“Turn around,” he said, applying more soap to the sponge and earning another scowl. 

“Tease,” Ed muttered sullenly, doing as he was told.   

“I know,” Roy concurred. He pushed Ed’s long blond hair aside and leaning over to kiss the back of his neck, earning a shudder and a swear for his efforts. He then proceeded to wash Ed’s backside, taking great care to clean--and grope--his ass. 

Before he abandoned his self-control and succumbed to the urge to bend him over and fuck the shit out of him right then and there, Roy tossed the sponge aside and grabbed the shampoo. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; it was just that shower-fucking, while always _hot_ , seemed a bit cliché… not to mention dangerous, considering Ed’s limb-flailing enthusiasm for getting reamed. It was bad enough that the teen managed to bruise him during their frantic sessions; Roy was not too eager to add broken bones to the list. 

He poured a large dollop of shampoo onto Ed’s hair and took his time working the lather through it, removing any remaining traces of food that he could find. When he was finished, he positioned Ed under the shower stream and rinsed his hair thoroughly before tending to the rest of his body, running his hands along every inch of him, making sure no signs of soap remained. He then turned off the shower and stepped out.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing a pair of towels from a nearby rack and holding one out for him.

They dried each other off under the warm glow of the bathroom light and between the teen’s automail and hair, Roy’s towel was soaked in no time. He let it fall to the floor and as he reached over to the rack for another one, he felt Ed’s hand clamp around him and squeeze gently.

Roy moaned and bucked his hips. He found Ed’s assertiveness more arousing than he ever cared to admit out loud, although the way his cock throbbed in the young man's fist was a dead giveaway. And when he saw a victorious, shit-eating grin bloom on Ed’s face, Roy quickly tried to salvage a bit of his dignity and reclaim his alpha status by attempting to move away and ordering him into the bedroom for a long, drawn-out fuck filled with hoarse pleas and begging. But when Ed bent over and began sucking him off, Roy's dignity flew right out of the window. 

_“Fuck.”_

He felt Ed’s lips curve into a smile around him. Asshole.

Pulling Ed along with him, Roy backed up until he was leaning against the bathroom counter and hoisted himself up, resting his back against the wall and letting his legs hang lazily over the edge. Since their height difference did not allow for Ed to simply drop to his knees without some awkwardness, and since Roy would be damned if he was going to let him stop now, (and since the bedroom now seemed _entirely_ too far away), sitting on the counter seemed to be the perfect solution. 

Apparently Ed agreed. He stood between Roy’s legs and stared at his smooth, naked body for a minute before lowering his head and easing himself down on Roy’s cock… _all the way_ down… until his lips brushed against Roy’s pubic hair. He raised his head back up, eagerly licking at the tip as he did so, and did it again… and then again, breathing evenly through his nose and allowing his throat a chance to adapt to the thick invasion. 

For his part, Roy was a train wreck of want. Between wanting to watch his cock disappear into Ed’s mouth and wanting to watch Ed's arm work frantically while he touched himself, not to mention just wanting to close his eyes and concentrate on how _fucking incredible_ it felt to slide between Ed’s lips, _and_ wanting desperately to hold back enough not to gag him, Roy simply didn't know what to do. He ultimately decided to reach down and grab two handfuls of the teen’s damp hair, intertwining it through his fingers. He then began thrusting softly, lightly fucking Ed’s mouth, clenching his teeth and grunting mildly every time he felt himself hit the back of Ed’s throat. 

After awhile, Ed stopped moving altogether and allowed Roy to take over. He raised Ed’s head and brought it down hard while bucking his hips and driving his cock down Ed's throat, smothering his face in the process.  Then he did it again… and again… and again, feeling himself plummet over the edge as he quickened his pace. He heard--and _felt--_  a guttural moan and the sharp intake of breath as Ed came into his hand, and that was all it took for Roy to follow suit, ramming himself deep inside the teen’s mouth one last time and spilling cum directly into his throat, unaware that he had even been holding his own breath until it escaped from him in a rush while he shuddered uncontrollably. He released Ed’s hair and fell back against the wall, jerking with jolts of pleasure from Ed’s teasing tongue.

Afterwards, Roy grabbed Ed’s arm and pulled him into a lazy embrace. He closed his eyes and let out a small yawn. Between dinner, sex, and _more_ sex, he felt like he could fall asleep right there--

“Oh no you don’t, old man. We’re not done yet.” Ed smacked Roy on the thigh as he stood upright on wobbly legs. “I want to fuck way more than _my hand_ before tonight’s over.”

Roy grinned tiredly and looked at Ed through half-open eyes. “Is that so? Tell me exactly _why_ I should let you fuck me.”

“Because you want me to.”

Roy did not disagree. “Besides that,” he said.

“Because if you do, then I’ll let you…” Ed leaned forward and whispered into his ear, following up with a playful lick along his earlobe. 

“You would let me do that?” Roy asked with wide, disbelieving eyes, swallowing hard. And speaking of hard…

Ed felt a stirring beneath him and glanced down at Roy’s cock, which had found new life again as a result of his whispered offer. He grinned and took him into his hand, rubbing his thumb along the smooth tip.

“Mm-hm.” Ed leaned over to suck away the moisture that had puddled there while he gazed up at him with eyes full of promise. “For as long as you want.”

Roy reluctantly nudged Ed out of his way and hopped off of the counter. “Okay,” he said. “Get your ass in the bedroom, then.”

Ed shook his head in disagreement. 

“I believe that’s _my_ line,” he said, smiling coyly.  "After you."  
  
Roy rolled his eyes and obliged him, completely unaware of  _exactly_ what Ed had in mind to do to him.  
  
Had he known, he might have reconsidered. 


	4. Bedroom

Had Roy been able to speak… well, he wasn’t quite sure exactly what he would say about the predicament he presently faced. However, the ball gag lodged firmly in his mouth had rendered him utterly incapable of speaking. Then again, it wasn’t as if he could _see_ said predicament, not with the blindfold currently obstructing his view of himself: lying face-down on the bed, his wrists bound behind his back and his naked ass raised in the air by the thick pillow lodged beneath him. It was hard not to feel helpless and exposed in such a compromising position, and he had a feeling his shoulders and arms were going to be sore as hell before all was said and done--among _other_ places--but even so, he was already half-hard in anticipation of being captive to Ed’s devious intentions, which would undoubtedly result in having his ass stuffed full of eager, young cock. Not a bad trade-off, considering what Roy would be getting in return.

 “Now _there’s_ something you don’t see every day.”

Ed’s voice was full of evil and awe, and Roy envisioned the smug look of self-imagined superiority on his gorgeous, bratty little face.  _Enjoy it while it lasts_ , he thought, smiling as best he could around the ball gag. However, all thoughts of sexual vengeance aside, Roy found that he was infinitely grateful that he did not own a camera, as he could only imagine what the young alchemist would have done with one at his disposal.   Hughes would have had nothing on whatever may have transpired, and while Roy was vain to a fault, that vanity did not extend to having pictures of his admittedly flawless derriere shoved in the faces of fellow comrades and, knowing the extent of Ed’s wrath, innocent civilians alike.   

He felt the bed shift as the teen climbed on it, and his cock twitched eagerly in response. Roy sensed Ed crawling towards him, slowly, practically stalking his helpless form, and so engrossed was he by imagining all that was to come, he was completely caught off guard by the sudden stinging slap against his left ass cheek.

“Sorry,” Ed muttered, lying through his teeth as he gently rubbed the pink handprint that remained. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Ed moved his hand away and Roy involuntarily clenched, expecting another punishing smack. Instead, the sound of an impish chuckle hit his ears; boy oh boy would there be some serious payback later. Not to say that he didn’t enjoy the taunting, though. He did, _very_ much.

Roy felt powerful limbs on either side of him, warm on the left and cool on the right, then Ed’s delightfully nude body came down on top of him, blanketing him, and a long, hot, rock solid piece of flesh pressed urgently against him. He moaned and arched up into the small but formidable wall of muscle that hovered over him, his own cock now fully erect and soon to make a mess of the pillow underneath, and Ed responded in kind by burying his face into the crook of Roy’s neck and biting down on a patch of sensitive skin, prompting a sharp intake of air from the older man. With his arms bound behind him, Roy was easily able to grab onto Ed’s cock and he did so, squeezing it firmly. Ed released Roy’s neck in lieu of spewing a startled string of expletives and he instinctively began thrusting into his fist before remembering his initial goal. Roy’s hand, as good as it felt, was not the primary target. And he would need all the stamina he could muster when he finally _did_ reach his objective. 

Quickly, if somewhat reluctantly, Ed pulled out of Roy’s grasp. Roy could feel his lover’s slick essence on his fingers but before he could think further of it, there was the tongue, dear _God_ , the tongue, slowly trailing down his back, punctuated every so often with a light nip and a soft kiss. That Ed’s long, loose hair was grazing him as well was all the more reason that his body responded with a series of tremors that he could not have suppressed if he had tried. He was becoming rather thankful for the ball gag; while it didn’t put an end to all of his embarrassingly wanton moaning, he knew that he would have never been able to live down any of the shameful sex-starved rambling currently resonating in his mind. 

Ed paused as he reached Roy’s ass, his hard-on shamelessly rubbing against the man’s leg. He regarded it for a moment while considering his options, of which there were many--and most of which involved inanimate objects. Ultimately, though, his desire to be inside of Roy outweighed every other possibility. After all, it wasn’t often that an opportunity like this would present itself and he wanted to take full advantage. 

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you,” the teen whispered serenely, without a hint of pretense.

Roy squeezed his shut and blindfolded eyes, overwhelmed by the desperate, raging desire in Ed’s voice. He squirmed not-so-uncomfortably in the growing patch of dampness beneath him; the poor pillow was going to be waterlogged before it was all said and done. Contorting his wrists until he felt they were where he wanted them to be, Roy crooked the index finger of his right hand once, then twice, and then felt a soft rush of air against him as Ed laughed at the inelegant invitation. The young man quickly procured a small container of lube from the nightstand and knelt between Roy’s parted legs, his cock full and leaking and _painfully_ urging him to get on with it. 

“This will probably be a little cold.”

Even though the warning was kind of cute in its own way, Roy still flinched as cool liquid seeped between his cheeks. But when two fingers slid between them to moisten his entrance, all thoughts of cuteness ceased to exist. He pressed back against Ed’s fingers, encouraging him, _needing_ him to continue. 

He let out a shuddering moan when a warm slender digit finally entered him, moving with a skill that belied the lack of experience of its owner. Ed added a second, his breathing harsh and jagged, biting into his lip as he delved into the tight warmth of Roy’s body with what he hoped was the same care that the older man had always given him. He must have been doing something right, what with the way Roy arched back, fucking himself on Ed’s fingers. After another generous application of lube, Ed gingerly forced in a third, twisting and turning and stretching Roy open.   Roy gladly welcomed the invasion, and while Ed wasn’t exactly skilled enough just yet to touch upon his prostate--although he was so close it was driving him this side of insane--it was enough. It was more than enough. 

And he wanted even more.

Roy beckoned wildly with his hands, not caring how it made him look. Catching the hint, and far past the point of wanting to poke fun, Ed withdrew his fingers and spread Roy’s cheeks wide, gazing with rapt attention down at the wet hole that awaited him. He pressed against it, letting out a low whimper as the tip of his cock slide inside, and it was all he could do not to carelessly ram the rest of the way in. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, pulling his hips back and thrusting in a bit deeper. He did it again, forcing himself in even more, clenching his teeth at the almost unbearable warmth that enveloped him. Roy pushed back with a grunt, reciprocating the teen’s approach until he was filled completely and _fuck_ if it didn’t feel positively incredible. Ed gripped Roy firmly about the hips, trying to still his rapid breathing and waiting for Roy’s body to adjust. After a few painstaking moments, he began moving slowly, mesmerized by the connection between them. Roy felt so unbelievably tight around him, so unbelievably  _good_ that Ed knew right away that he wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he had hoped. 

The loss of his sight and speech as well as the use of his arms gave Roy ample opportunity to focus on the increasing intensity of the strokes ravaging his ass. He could tell right away that Ed wasn’t going to last nearly as long as he had hoped. Ed leaned forward and once again draped himself across Roy’s back and when a near savage thrust of his hips caused his cock to touch upon that oh so special spot, Roy let out a roar of ecstasy, albeit a muffled one due to the ball gag. Growing bold in his victory, Ed grabbed a handful of black hair, yanked back Roy’s head, and began fucking him hard and fast and almost viciously, spurred on by the older man’s muted screams of bliss, his own grunts and groans, and the sound of flesh pounding mercilessly against flesh.

For his part, Roy didn’t think he could handle the joy of being manhandled by Ed much longer. He was being fucked, _thoroughly_ , and even if he never said it out loud--which he probably wouldn’t--he loved every single second of it. His cock rubbed maddeningly against the pillow with each thrust and while he tried not to come for want of saving himself for later, his body had apparently missed that memo because when Ed hit his prostate again, he _did_ come, he came _hard,_ his body seizing and his ass clenching and his cock spurting into the pillow. Trembling, Roy planted his face in the coolness of the sheets, feeling Ed still inside of him, full and thick and waiting. When he felt he could go on, he clutched at Ed’s abdomen, nails digging in, and Ed let go of his hair and wrapped a cool, soothing metal arm around him as he resumed. 

“Oh God,” Ed moaned, calling on the rumored Deity as he bucked his hips and burrowed inside of Roy, his balls meeting with a decisive slap against the older man's backside, and he clung to him as he picked up the pace, riding him as if his life depended on it. A few thrusts later, Ed could feel himself slipping, falling, his orgasm barreling towards the surface and finally breaching, and he came in waves of blinding, almost agonizing pleasure so great that he genuinely felt as if he might pass out. He gripped Roy tightly--the man’s body would be a maze of various discolorations come dawn--and cried out into his back, completelyundone. 

When he was finished, Ed collapsed on top of Roy, clumsily kissing his neck and shoulders. Then, remembering that he had the poor man bound and gagged, the teen stripped away the blindfold and removed the ball gag. With a tired grunt, he rolled off Roy’s back and freed his hands, watching with a mild measure of guilt as his arms fell limply by his sides. 

“You okay?”

Roy slowly pried open his eyes and squinted at Ed, who looked just as lovely with his flushed face and messy hair as Roy had imagined he would. His arms hurt, his ass hurt, hell, right now, pretty much _everything_ hurt. But even so, he was feeling mighty damn fine. 

“Yeah,” he croaked. With a gargantuan effort, he inched closer to Ed, paying no mind to the fact that the teen’s cum was steadily leaking out of him. Oh well, the bedding was already ruined anyway. 

Ed closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around Roy’s waist, smiling contentedly. “Good,” he replied, closing his eyes and yawning. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Roy mustered enough strength to raise his hand and poke Ed in the chest. “We’re not done yet.”

Opening his eyes, Ed stared at Roy in disbelief. “You want to do that _tonight_? After all of this?”

Roy nodded solemnly in response.

“You can hardly move!”

“I’ll live.” Roy leaned forward--not without a small grunt of discomfort--and kissed his now scowling lover on the forehead. “Besides, you promised.”

“Yeah, but…” Ed's face twisted in a struggle between running his mouth and admitting defeat. Finally, he rolled out of the bed, only barely managing not to fall flat on his stubborn face. “Fine,” he muttered. “Where is it?”

“In the closet, of course.”

Mumbling to himself, Ed teetered over to the bedroom closet. He threw open the door and fumbled around until he found what he was looking for. He then snatched it from its resting place, his scowl deepening even more, and wobbled off towards the bathroom, much to the amusement of his audience of one.

As exhausted as he was, Roy smirked at his retreating lover, the alpha male in him back in full form. 

This was going to be entirely too much fun. 


	5. Kitchen

Roy prided himself on being a man who never had a problem getting it up. While other men at his age… rather, his… _level of maturity_... may have experienced performance issues after blowing their load four times in a row, Roy’s own personal best for consecutive comes was actually seven. Granted, there wasn’t much that _came_ out towards the end but his last orgasm was always just as intense as the first.  
  
(By the way, Ed couldn’t walk properly for an entire day after that seven-time night. And Roy never let him forget it.)  
  
That was why he was able to look so smug as he sat at the kitchen table and waited for Ed to appear. The burden of such amazing sexual prowess was sometimes a difficult cross to bear, but he did his best. And his best was, by his own admission, pretty damn spectacular.  
  
He glanced at the kitchen clock while he waited. In seven hours, he was scheduled to report to his office. It would be rough going, and he would surely be exhausted. But considering what was about to take place, it was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.  
  
A blond head and a scowling face poked through the kitchen door. Ed spotted the preening, smirking man and glared daggers at him, agitated all to hell about what he had so foolishly promised in his desperate need to fuck Roy senseless.  
  
“You offered,” Roy reminded him. “Now get in here and let me see you.”  
  
After uttering a string of profanity that bordered on poetic, Ed sighed and stepped into the kitchen.  
  
And Roy began to smile.  
  
With very good reason, as far as he was concerned. Because Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist himself, was wearing… a school uniform.  
  
A school _girl_ uniform.  
  
“Fuck you,” Ed grumbled as he stopped in the center of the kitchen, his arms folded and his automail foot tapping furiously against the floor.  
  
“We already did that,” Roy told him. He still had the sore backside to prove it.  
  
Ed scowled some more. It had all started out as a joke, and a bad one, at that. Ed had believed--rather naively, in retrospect--that the outfit would horrify the older man. And since the teen lived to be a pain in Roy’s ass (when he wasn’t trying to get inside of it), he thought that wearing the damn thing would finally be the one thing that would get under Roy’s skin.  
  
Oh, it did, alright. Just not in the way that he was expecting. Roy had fucked him senseless that night, coming dangerously close to matching his seven-time status.  
  
Ever since then, the outfit was hidden away in the far reaches of the bedroom closet. Ed had tried to throw the damn thing out, or at least transmute it into something a little more up his alley, but Roy was having none of it. Even if he couldn’t get Ed to wear it for him, he had vehemently refused to part with it. Suspicious of Roy’s attachment, Ed accused him once of jerking off to it… a thought that was actually not all that unappealing.  
  
“Okay, now what?” Ed demanded to know. “Let’s get this over with.”  
  
“Not so fast,” Roy spoke up. “You said that I could take as long as I want.”  
  
He leaned back in his chair, his lips curving into a smile that did not bode well for Ed at all.  
  
“Now lift up your skirt.”  
  
Ed opened his mouth to complain. Upon realizing that doing so would only prompt Roy to remind him once again that this was all _his_ idea, Ed shut his trap and did as he was told. With a heavy sigh, he reached down and grabbed the bottom of the pleated skirt, which was already short enough to leave precious little to the imagination, and then he raised it high, revealing that part of himself that Roy knew all too well.  
  
Roy moved his gaze along Ed’s body, slowly and purposefully, his eyes taking in every inch of skin and metal and fabric until they reached Ed’s crotch. He stared at Ed like a man observing a fine work of art, until Ed began to blush at being so blatantly on display.  
  
“Are you just going to sit there and stare at it?” the young man asked minutes later, trying hard not to squirm under such extended intimate scrutiny.  
  
In lieu of answering, Roy calmly ran a hand along his thigh, reaching between his legs and fondling himself. The stimulation of his hand coupled with the sight of Ed was working all sorts of wonders and he playfully massaged the tent that was rising in his shorts. A quick glance at Ed revealed wide eyes and a gaping mouth, and Roy smirked at his lover’s reaction before returning his attention to Ed’s cock, which was already starting to fill out rather nicely.  
  
“You’re getting hard,” he pointed out as he tugged on his own semi-erect shaft.  
  
“Yeah, well… what did you expect?” Ed moaned and fidgeted in place, the hands holding up the skirt not quite as steady as they were in the beginning.  
  
Truth be told, if not for having places to be come sunrise, Roy could have easily endured the private performance for the rest of the night. He would have cruelly made Ed watch as he got himself off. And maybe, just to be a jerk, he would have fingered himself, too. Just for Ed’s benefit. But unfortunately they really did need to get to bed soon.  
  
That, and Roy was feeling pretty fucking horny again.  
  
He stopped groping himself long enough to reach into the pocket of his shorts and pull out a small bottle of lube. After learning his lesson in the dining room on the importance of preparedness, he made sure not to come into the kitchen without it.  
  
Roy offered the lube to Ed and waited for him to realize what he was expected to do.  
  
“Seriously?” Ed asked in disbelief.  
  
“My hands are busy,” Roy explained with a grin as he resumed feeling himself up.  
  
And that was how Ed ended up bent over the kitchen table with his skirt hitched up around his waist, his ass propped high in the air, and his own fingers knuckle-deep up his ass.  
  
It really was a rather fetching sight.  
  
Roy watched, mesmerized as three of Ed’s flesh digits disappeared inside of him, twisting and curling and stretching him open. He had a sudden urge to reach out and smack that lovely round ass but he decided not to press his luck. Even though Ed was now having what appeared to be a grand old time, fucking himself on his fingers like his life depended on it, he was still probably not all that willing to throw a good, sound spanking into the mix, at least not without making Roy pay for it later. So before Roy got himself into trouble, he stripped off his shorts and kicked them aside and then beckoned for Ed to join him.  
  
Thankfully, the chair had arms. They came in handy when Ed proceeded to straddle Roy’s thighs and work his way down the length of the other man's cock. Roy scooted down in the seat--a move his back would not appreciate later--and grabbed onto Ed’s ass, groaning at the sensation of all that tight, wet heat wrapped around him.  
  
When Ed was finally fully seated on Roy, he paused to allow his body to adjust, his face flushed and his chest heaving. Seizing the moment, Roy reached up and swept Ed’s hair away from his brow, a random and heartfelt act of affection amidst all the lust. Ed smiled as a hand found his cheek, cupping it, then stroking it, and he shook his head, silently admitting defeat.  
  
“You’re still a jerk,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
He started moving gingerly, whimpering into Roy’s mouth as he rode his cock. For the sake of his stamina, Roy tried to focus on Ed’s lips, pushing between them with his tongue and taking full advantage of his mouth. He broke away and kissed a trail down Ed’s jaw to his neck, licking and sucking and almost biting him when an exuberant buck of the young man’s hips sent pleasure tearing through every muscle and nerve.  
  
Sensing Roy’s reaction, Ed did it again, and then again, causing Roy to grit his teeth through his desire, struggling to keep his body under control. But when Ed gripped the back of the chair, angled his hips, and began grinding down hard, Roy knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer at all.  
  
He snaked his hand between their bodies, knuckles grazing over a rock solid abdomen until his fingers wrapped around Ed and began to stroke. Ed yelped and started moving faster, caught between Roy’s dick and Roy’s hand, trapped in the best possible way. The chair creaked beneath them, loud enough for Roy to vaguely wonder if it would hold up, but then Ed was shuddering and pulsing and clenching all around him and that was the only thing in the world that mattered. Roy let go of Ed and locked his arms around him, overcome by instinct and need. He planted his face in Ed’s neck and slammed up into him until he cried out in pleasure... as well as the tiniest bit of shock. Because even now, long after their first time together, sloppy and awkward and fucking lovely though it was, he was still occasionally taken aback by _just how good_ sex was with Ed.  
  
Roy let out a long and trembling sigh, breathing in the smell of Ed’s hair as warm and cool body parts pressed against him, clinging possessively. They remained that way for a while, until Ed griped that his real leg was going numb and Roy’s back was starting to complain. The teen crawled out of Roy’s lap with a cringe and Roy sat up with a wince, both men now tired and sore and spent from fucking in every single room in the house.  
  
Eventually, they hobbled off to the bathroom and showered again. As they washed up, Roy decided that Ed would spend the night, convincing himself that he was only looking out for Ed’s well-being, needing his rest and all, and not wanting to admit that it was because he wasn’t quite ready to see him go.  
  
When they were finished, Ed curled up beside him in the bed, slinging a flesh arm across his chest and lodging an automail knee in his side. Roy shut off the light and pulled him near, closing his eyes and sighing into the darkness.  
  
Tomorrow he would go back to being the bastard Colonel, giving Fullmetal a hard time for show.  
  
But as for tonight, he was just a man who had missed his partner dearly, and he fell asleep with a smile, happy that Ed had finally come home.

 

THE END

 

 

  
Fanart done by my old manga partner.

 


End file.
